


The Boys Down in Silver Lake

by keerawa



Category: Dark Blue
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Genderfuck, M/M, Undercover, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaimie has a few issues with Dean's latest cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Down in Silver Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



Jaimie slouched against the doorframe, watching Dean try, for the third time, to apply some lipstick without making himself look like a clown.

“Jesus,” she said as he dabbed at his lips with a tissue and started over. “Just give it here, I’ll do it.”

Jaimie shoved Dean back against the wall. He grinned at her and handed it over. She moved the brush slowly across his lips, wondering if the lipstick would make it feel different when Dean sucked her nipples. Jaimie stepped closer into the space between his legs.

“Thanks,” Dean said roughly, grabbing Jaimie by the hips and moving her out of the way. He put some product in his hair and started spiking it.

“I can’t believe you’re going through with this,” Jamie said. She had nothing against gays – they threw great parties and always had the most hilarious, bitchy comments about other people. But Dean? She had to seriously wonder if he could pull this off. Plus, they each knew a dozen ways to avoid sleeping with the mark, but sometimes none of them worked. Would Dean actually fuck the guy, if it came down to it? She got a sudden flash of Dean saying, 'Panting for it like a little bitch, aren't you?' as he slid into DeLay's tight, gym-toned ass. Jaimie flushed.

“I wouldn’t have to if somebody hadn’t crashed and burned last night,” Dean answered.

“What?" Jaimie asked, confused for a second. "Oh, right. Well, maybe I wouldn’t have made a fool of myself if the Feds had mentioned that DeLay only likes a very particular kind of girl.” That pissed her off. She’d flirted with the asshole for _hours_ before watching him go home with some guy in a wig and spike heels.

“Maybe the Silver Lake address should have tipped you off,” Dean said distractedly, applying mascara with more confidence than he had the lipstick. Then he quickly lined his eyes in black, making them pop. He tilted his head one way, then the other. “Done. How do I look?”

Jaimie let herself take a long, lingering look. Cowboy boots, tight jeans that showed off the bulge she’d inspired, a wife beater that left nothing to the imagination. Dean had always been a good-looking guy. But now, with those pouty red lips and black-rimmed eyes, Jaimie just wanted to tackle him to the floor and get that pretty face all messed up. “Hot. Really hot,” Jaimie conceded. “But shouldn’t you wear a dress or something?”

Dean shrugged into his leather jacket. He glanced back one more time at the mirror. “Nah, I can make this work,” he said, sauntering off with more sway to his hips than usual.

Jaimie had to agree.


End file.
